Equal Rights
Previous episode: Lucy and Ethel Buy the Same Dress Next episode: Baby Pictures http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/DinnerShaving.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/EqualRights.jpg Plot Ricky scolds Lucy and tells her that he is in charge and the house is to be run as in Cuba where the man was in charge and the woman was to do what she was told. Lucy doesn't think this is fair, so she and Ethel demand for their husbands to treat them as equals. But being prior to the real women's lib movement, the women aren't prepared for TOTAL equality, and they don't remember to bring money at a restaurant to pay their half of the bill. The girls get stuck washing dishes. Realizing they don't have a ride home, they call the men and pretend that two burglars came to the restaurant and they are in danger. Ricky and Fred rush to their rescue, but quickly realize they were lying. They put on hats and hankerchiefs and pretend to be real robbers to scare them. The police come and arrest Fred and Ricky. Lucy and Ethel say that they have never seen them before in their lives, and they are sent to jail. At the end, however, Lucy and Ethel tell the police to release Ricky and Fred. The men act angry at first, but then Ricky hugs and kisses Lucy and they make up. Trivia *Lucy was a perfectionist in all aspects of her work. During rehearsal for this episode, she tried for hours to find the "perfect" paper bag to use for the fake gunshot. She tested all different shapes and sizes of bags until she found the one that satisfied her. *When Lucy and Ethel fix their make-up at the dinner table, their husbands begin shaving, Ricky with an electric razor and Fred with old-fashioned lather. *At the restaurant, Ricky orders meatballs, spaghetti, pizza, and coffee; Fred orders meatballs, spaghetti, pizza, and a green salad; Lucy orders a medium-rare steak with spaghetti on the side; and Ethel orders a well-done steak with spaghetti on the side. *The name of the head waiter at the restaurant is Xavier. *Bill and Vivian share a VERY obvious fake kiss at the end of the episode Quotes *Fred: Rick, did I ever tell you what happened to Ethel and me on our honeymoon? Ricky: Not lately. Fred: Did I tell you, Lucy? Lucy: Yes. (Fred turns to Ethel) Ethel: (drily) I was there. *Lucy: I don't know how you treat your women in Cuba, but this is the United States and I have my rights! *Fred: What do you women want? You got the vote, you wear pants, you drive buses, you wrestle! You go every place you please except the steam room in the YMCA! *Lucy: (to Ethel) At least two of us are gentlemen... *Xaiver: Something more for you? More coffee? Dessert? Aftershave lotion?﻿ *Ethel: Fred, aren't you going to pay for my dinner? Fred: And take away your independence? Never! *Lucy: Just a minute! You thought for equal rights was a good idea then! Ethel: Well, it stinks now! *Lucy: I wouldn't be surprised if a thug jumped out from behind a dark building, and pounced on us and said, "Your money or your life!" And you know where that'll leave us!﻿